Pleas
by Dead Tears
Summary: In the lone, empty buildings of Jump City a new relationship surfaces from inside their hearts..
1. Prologue Love Unnoticed

_Authors Note: Hello, my name is Dead Tears, a small writer seeking for one of my stories that can capture the hearts of you, readers. I have been working on a story,labeled originally 'Love', but I have changed the name to 'Prey' for both of the loves in this story are a prey for an easy subject called romance. The pairings iin this story are Raven, and Pleas, my custom-made character who is a loner, and poorly misunderstood in his life. Both realize that the only love that they can seek comes in small gifts. I hope all of you can enjoy this first part of the many chapters of 'Prey'. Enjoy._

_Dead Tears._

Prey

Prologue

Deep in the sky of the horizon, lies the sunrise for a new day for Pleas. He was wondering around the streets, simply to himself, collecting his thoughts for the day. He glanced quietly at the tall buildings, gift shops, and restaurants. He woke up around 5:00 AM a little earlier than usual considering he couldn't sleep a wink last night. And who couldn't in old duplex resting in the small alleys of Gotham City? Obviously not Pleas. That morning he awoke to an annoying yapping dog, belonging to the neighbors next door, slipped on a plain white tee shirt with dark black pants, he also had trouble brushing his smooth dark purple hair, considering his roommate-Marc- who was brushing his teeth when Pleas came in.

"Hey, Pleas, hope you don't mind, but I had to use your toothbrush to unclog the sink...besides, mine was already dirty..." Pleas didn't answer as he smoothed out his hair quietly. Marc shrugged and brushed his teeth, mumbling under his breath. Pleas ignored the scrawny Chihuahua chewing his pant leg as he exited the small building to the ray of sunlight hitting his fierce face. He closed his eyes and inhaled the crisp morning air. Pleas avoided the sidewalk and turned towards the wall behind him, as his eyes were closed, he willed himself to levitate slowly to the top. He could feel the wind blowing against his hair and forehead as he neared the top, still focusing on reaching the ledge. Obviously, he wasn't like the other roommates or duplex men and women inside. He, first was the only one who practiced yoga from time to time in his room and the roof, but he also had supernatural. He was disliked by the landlord, other residents, even the dog wasn't comfortable around the 16 year-old. But he didn't mind, he was a loner. A small fish in a big ocean. He mostly preferred to be alone while he practiced the daily yoga and meditation, without distractions or interruptions. But Marc obviously didn't know that every time he would invade his privacy barging into his room, asking him where the peanut butter was, or where he could find decent pickles, but Pleas could possibly care less. He didn't like those kind of foods that spilled over his face or clothes, or very salty foods that made his lips curl up in a twisted sort of face. In other words, he liked foods that pleased him, such as; tea, rice, bread, spaghetti and other small calorie foods.

Forgetting about the bathroom incident, Pleas landed softly onto the gravel-cement surface. He walked to the middle of the roof, stretching out his arms and fingers. As he sat down, up righting it into a butterfly position, he sighed. He knew he was a quiet, shy loner; but he sort of wanted to know what love felt. He couldn't feel the emotion when he saw his lady love in the morning. He couldn't have an arm to cry on, or a friend to laugh with. He was vastly lonely. He wanted a purpose for his life. Pleas stood up abruptly, brushing away the feelings of loneliness. He didn't have the daily Herbal Tea, considering Marc didn't do his share of the grocery shopping this week; Marc wasn't the working type. Pleas floated down to the sidewalk gracefully landing on the gravel and walked for the Tea Shop down the street.

__

_What it feels like to love...._

--

Raven awoke, electrical alarm clock blazing 5:15 AM. She sat up in her bed, and sighed. She ran her delicate fingers through her rich dark purple hair. It was a Thursday, September 23. But most days didn't matter to her, every day of the week seemed like a routine also; Wake up, eat breakfast, meditate for a while, eat lunch, fight crime with a stupid villain, eat dinner, got to sleep. Seemed the same for her. She arose to her knees and slinked off the bed and quietly slipped on her small leather suit with cut-off sleeves and pant legs, and then the dark blue robe that covered most of her body and face. After clothing herself casually, she went to her own bathroom to brush her hair for the day. As she entered the bathroom, she looked into the mirror to see a Goth looking back her tiredly. She groaned, wiping her eyes softly adapting to the early morning, and brushed her teeth slowly. It was a still, quiet morning, even as she entered the kitchen; knowing that it was empty, she opened the cupboards looking for the tea mix, and was dismayed seeing that there was none to be found. Heaving a heavier sigh, Raven had no choice but to head to downtown for The Tea Shop where she hanged out sometimes. She wrote a note for the rest of the Titans to see, and she quietly left the Titan Tower, unseen. As she walked across the land, about to float across the sea to the shore, she could feel a slight feeling, of emptiness. She didn't mind going alone, but she also wouldn't mind going with somebody else just for small company. In fact, now that no one was around, she kneeled down softly brushing the soft sand with her fingers; she had noticed Robin and Starfire hanging with each other, flirting even a bit. Normally, Raven ignored their laughing and joking, disgusted, but she almost felt envied by the way they would interact with each other, smiling, laughing, kidding, flirting. She would think it was fools love but she almost wanted to feel loved, or to love someone, feeling like she mattered in the world alone with her and her love. She brushed away the feelings as she levitated across the vast, blue hue sea, thinking of other matters, forgetting of the feelings she had a few minutes ago.

__

_What it feels like to be loved..._

--

_That concludes Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, this story can move on to be a popular love story in the 'Teen Titans' category. Thank you and farewell, _

__


	2. Chapter 1 Accidental Meeting

_Authors Note: Here is a more information added to the story, Raven and Pleas finally meet despite each other's monotone shyness. I am trying to get recieve more reviews by adding more plot to the story. The story digs deeper into each lovers feelings as relatonships progress, maybe some jealously could be added. Who knows? Thank you, and please enjoy this new chapter. _

_Dead Tears. _

Prey

Chapter 1

Pleas entered the small tea shop, immediately hearing the small -ding!- that always sounded when someone who would come in, or leave, he also could smell the fresh scent of the Herbal tea and the Green type as well. He slipped onto one of the bar stools that faced the tea and cappuccino machine and sighed quietly to himself. He glanced at the performer reading off of poems in his hand while a pianist tapped the keys, and the guitarist strummed along moving with the beat as if had running vibration across his skinny body. Pleas turned away from the poem scene to the ding sound again; what he saw was a teenager Goth girl covered by a long, dark blue robe. She seemed as quiet as he was as she sat down on one of the other stools directly next to him. He nodded in a form of welcoming, she nodded back to him and turned to the bartender.

"One medium Herbal tea please," The girl asked in a small monotone voice that sounded beautiful to Pleas. Pleas raised his hand in small distance,

"Same for me, bartender..." He also stated to the man. The man didn't show any interest in the two as he filled the small mug with hot herbal tea, a long with the other, the girl glanced at Pleas but turned away quickly when the bartender set the mugs down,

"There you go, two herbal teas', that should be about six dollars.." He said, holding out his hand to the two teens. Before the girl could slip out any money, Pleas put money on the wrinkled hand,

"I'll pay..." He said quietly, still not looking at the girls face. She simply paid attention to the mug in front of her, sipping softly. Pleas grinned softly in his mind. She seemed like one of the shy, quiet, yet brutal fierce kind like he, but he didn't take much notice of her face considering she was still hiding her face behind the cloth. He was about to say something to her to strike a small conversation, when he was interrupted by a larger teenager poet stepping in between the two seats,

"Hey, skinny dude, mind if I sit her next to the lovely lady?" He asked, glancing over at the teenager girl seductively. When Pleas didn't answer, the boy practically scooted Pleas of the seat, forcing Pleas to kneel to the ground from the rough dismount. The boy made a smug face at Pleas and in celebration he scooted close to the girl,

"Now, how are you sweet thing? Come here often?" He asked, pretending to be smooth and suave, but Pleas thought of him as a jerk as he sat near one of the round, small wooden tables to himself without protesting or arguing. The girl turned away from the teenager jerk trying to avoid him, but the confident teen persisted, scooting closer,

"Listen, if you were smart, you would accept my invitation to one of the most highest peers over near the bakc rather than that scruffy boy over here," He said, jerking his greasy haired head towards Pleas, who was staring out the window, but watching them solemnly. Raven still didn't answer to the boy's smooth accent, but instead sipped her tea. The boy turned cherry red, flustered that the girl still ignored his 'smooth' accent. He grabbed her by the shoulders and jerked her around.

"C'mon! Why can't a little date with sexy Pierre here by easier?! Now!" Pleas was now growing tired of the boys eruptive rudeness, he was concentrating hard on the unguarded coffee cup nearby; he forced it to move down the counter towards where the two were seated.

_Closer...closer...almost there_... He thought; Once the foam cup was in position, and when the angry teenager boy was turned oh so right, Pleas forced the cup over spilling over red hot coffee on the boy's velvet panted lap. He yelped out in pain,

"Oh! Ow! M-my pa-pants!!" He hurried away from the table towards the bathroom not to be seen again.

--

Raven couldn't stand the poet's 'occupied' existence. Just as she was about to throw a swift left hook to the mouth, a cup of coffee had spilled over the boy's pants, sending him sprawling away yelping and screaming in pain. Raven looked around in directions softly, as if expecting an 'Oops' or anything in that matter, but she only saw the skinny teenager boy that had fell from the stool before, he smiled softly at her.

"Did you?--" She asked, pointing towards the small coffee puddle on the stool. The boy nodded. Raven didn't look at all grateful, but in her heart, she felt grateful for the boy's actions.

_But how did he do such a thing?_ She wondered to herself. She rose to her feet with tea mug at hand and walked over to the boy's table.

"Mind if I sit her?" She asked quietly. The boy nodded again. She didn't smile nor frown as she sat down in one of the wooden-framed chairs next to the boy. All was silent for a few minutes, neither knew what to say to each other unfortuantly. Finally, Raven broke the ice by smoothing out her hair.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me...I'm not really the social type..." She said,

"Me either.." The boy replied.

"My name's Raven," She stated, looking at him.

"Pleas," He answered looking back at her also. with the same monotone expression.

--

_Authors Note: This is a more success than the 'Prologue' of the story, but I think things will ultimatly change as I reach further chapters throughout the story. Thanks for reading, and feel free to review. (I need some reviews, helpful if any provided...) _


	3. Chapter 2 Plan

_Authors Note:This story is progressing, and I'm impressed with the other stories around here, it seems like I have a challenge, so, further on, I will devote more time to the writing..just for now. Enjoy._

_Dead Tears_

Prey

Chapter 2

It had been about two hours in the small tea shop, but for Pleas it seemed like a grateful two hours. The girls name was Raven, a beautiful name to him. She said she used to live in a faraway planet in a distant galaxy called Azarath. When she pressed on where _he_ was born, he was fairly nervous.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know..." He had answered, a far-away look in his eye; Raven looked slightly confused.

"I don't understand Pleas, what happened?..." She had asked, but before Pleas could reply a buzz sounded from the girls hand it apparently a small wristwatch. Raven groaned miserably.

"Oh, no..." She muttered, glancing at her watch monitor. "I'm sorry, Pleas, but I need to go...bye," She said, she rose to her feet, Pleas rising with her.

'I'm sorry you have to leave, maybe next time..." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. Raven ran her leg between her other nervously,

"Well, um, I..was thinking...the Tea Shop is having another little party thing, tomorrow evening...nothing special...and I was, wondering if you would like to, go with me? You know, just for fun.." Raven asked, stumbling with her words.

"Sure, I'd love to go, I mean, we could discuss a bit more.." He answered, smiling. Raven blushed,

"Thanks Pleas, see you tomorrow at..7:00?" Pleas nodded,

"Seven sounds good! I'll see you then,"

"Bye Pleas!" Raven said, turning to the door, and with a small embarrassed face that she still tried to conceal, she levitated away to the skies laughing embarrassingly soft to herself. Pleas smiled as his finally true friend rose to the clouds.

--

Raven twirled in the sky, hair flipping in the wind freely. She had never in her life felt so happy with such a person. Pleas wasn't the other boy's at the Titan Tower, he didn't disrupt, didn't hog himself to video games, wasn't a sloppy eater, and almost the whole reason: he understood her. He didn't act confused when she told him about the whole 'from another planet' deal, seemed sweet even when he was shoved off the seat. She had a good friend. _Nothing further than that_, she promised herself, _At least until I get to know him better..._But other than that, he was great. She seemed her normal monotone self as she landed onto the small patch of land, she smoothed out her hair, and walked inside. All seemed normal, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing on the game station, eyes glued to the TV with Starfire watching happily and Robin sitting next to her. Beast Boy looked up.

"Hey, Rae! Where have ya been? You've been gone morning!" He asked cheerfully, turning back to the game, Raven didn't smile or frown,

"Well, I was just busy, I'll be in my room meditating, if you need me, just call...don't come in or else Beast Boy.." She replied warningly. Beast Boy muffled a 'Uh Hum...' as Raven walked to her room. When she closed the door, she slunked down to her knees.

"_I can't wait until tomorrow..._" She sighed softly, closing her eyes.

--

Pleas walked home on the lone sidewalk, kicking a small pebble along the way; he was still thinking about Raven.

_She seemed very happy as she left, I guess I'll be seeing her tomorrow... _He thought to himself, remembering the Gothic girls monotone face. As he reached his small apartment, he could hear the small dog still yapping loudly with some arguing going on inside as well. He entered the lone building, softly closing the door behind him. He was glad he ran into the beautiful girl that morning, she had made the boys small day entirely. He had completely forgotten about Marc and his nagging questions, he had forgotten about the lady next door and her abrasive dog. He had a friend, a _true _friend. She was quiet, yet sweet. Monotone, but just like him. She didn't yell or scream into his ears, she didn't have a mindless blather problem, and she actually liked him. _Liked_ him. As he went to his duplex room, he reminisced on the perfect evening. As he went in, Marc wasn't there, so Pleas retreated to his small bedroom. When she closed the door, he slunked down to his knees.

"_I can't wait until tomorrow..._" He sighed softly, closing his eyes.

--

_Authors Note: Hm, sadly short this time. I will have to add on later. Thank you for reading._


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1 Dreadfull Resume

_Authors Note: Less is added to Chapter 3, but this is simply Part1. As you can see, Raven encounters Slade, he has a plan, and Pleas perhaps has another plan as well. Read to find out more..._

_Dead Tears_

Prey

Chapter 3

Part1

Raven glanced at the small selection of robes and Gothical clothing. She chose one along the pitch dark wall and lifted it off the hanger. She put it up against her chest an walked to the small mirror near her door and looked into the pane mirror examining the small piece carefully. She nervously twittered with the small dust hanging on the front.

_Must have been a while..._ She thought laying the dress onto her bed. _I haven't met any boy like Pleas before, I wonder if he feels the same..._She sat at her small desk, cluttered with small notebooks. She could here the rest of the Titans chattering on in the other room, but she wasn't listening. She arose, clutching the dress at one hand, reaching for the doorknob the other.

--

Pleas silently slipped on a small, black, dark-purple shirt with a small white tee-shirt underneath. Walking into the bathroom, he could hear the garbled words of Marc,

_Probably eating dinner... _Pleas thought brushing his hair back and forth. He stopped for a moment. He was still thinking of Raven, she was stuck in his mind as he came back from the coffee shop and when he sat in his room.

_Could I possibly be in true love? _He asked himself grabbing his dark green toothbrush. _Possibly..._

--

Raven's hair flapped in the air behind her as she descended upon the streets below. She had avoided Beast Boy Cyborgs arguing long enough to leave quietly through the back. She skidded to a small stop onto the grave, bringing her hood up to her forehead. Looking around, she headed for the sidewalk leading to the shop. She reached the sidewalk, but before she could reach for the handle, she could hear a brisk landing behind her. She could also feel the wind blowing against her body as well. She turned her head slightly to see a figure covered by a dark shadow, and on the other half, it was covered by a metal plate and a dark orange helmet hiding his face.

"Slade..." Raven growled under her breath. The Titans and Slade were fierce enemies, and Raven wanted it to keep it like that. As the dark villain walked towards her, Raven clenched her fists tightly, "What do want now Slade?" She snarled, looking at him through the mask into his eyes. Slade half smiled under the steel.

"I have a proposal for you, Raven..." Slade quietly answered. "I have a plan...to destroy this city once again...but you are going to help me..."

"What makes you think I am going to help you?" She demanded in a monotone but dark voice. Slade walked closer.

"For, if you don't answer to my agreement, your 'Titan Tower' will collapse to the sea, the Titans wouldn't expect this..." He said, turning towards the vast sea. Raven didn't make any expressions, but deep inside she knew that this means trouble...

--

Pleas walked across cement roof, glancing in the direction of the shop. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was nervous, he hadn't ever been on a 'date' before...but he would have to take the chance, he had decided. Just as he glanced over the ledge, something caught his eye. He looked back again to see Raven, but something seemed wrong. She was glaring at a large man that he couldn't recognize, but he seemed like trouble. He levitated down, not to be noticed. Then, he neared the two, pretending to be a normal passerby; he managed to hear what they were saying.

"For, if you don't answer to my agreement, your 'Titan Tower' will collapse to the sea, the Titans wouldn't expect this..." The man said, turning towards the direction of the harbor. Pleas stopped.

_The Titan Tower?... _He thought. _Whatever it is, I need to help Raven. Who knows what could happen to the city..._

_--_

_Part 2 is coming up...enjoy. _


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2 Captured

_Authors Note: Part 2 is up! No more waiting; In this edition, Pleas is brisked into a heavy, but short lived battle with Slade himself. But it ends tragically when...well, you can read for yourself. Thank you for all of the support, my faithful fans...for here it is. Part 2. Enjoy, _

_Dead Tears, _

Prey

Chapter 3

--Part 2--

Raven unquestionably forced a gasp down her throat. She turned her back away from Slade; She wanted to defeat Slade right now...but she also knew that it was nearly impossible. Slade was hideously strong, and dangerous with or without her in his way. Slade grew slightly impatient as the Gothical girl didn't answer to his request.

"Well, Raven? Is this a deal? Or shall you try to intercept?" He drew closer to her. Raven breathed quietly, and turned to face him abruptly.

"No. I won't become part of your crime...defeat me if you wish, you _aren't _going to destroy the tower..." She blurted out. Slade lowered his eyes darkly.

"So be it..." Before Raven could stop him, Slade threw a swift jab towards Ravens terrified-stricken face.

--

Pleas wasted no time for Raven to be blown by the attack; He thrust his body forward, raising his right fist in attack stance. It seemed as if time had itself stopped. Pleas could feel the wind blow heavily against his face, flapping his dark purple hair in behind him, but he did not care. He cared about Raven. The Slade character had apparently heard Pleas dismounting, and he had not time to react. Pleas felt the bulky posture snap into half, and the dark villain groaned out in pain as Pleas landed himself between Raven and Slade. Pleas breathed in heavily, trying to recollect himself. He could feel Raven put her hand in his shoulder,

"Pleas, how did you?--"

"Guess I saw it coming..." Pleas sighed, interrupting the teenagers words. "You can never be too careful, huh?" He asked, jokingly. But now wasn't a time for laughing.

--

Slade stood up, trying to act calm from the harried blow. He glared at the boy before him, he couldn't recognize his face, nor his voice...but he seemed strong almost as strong as Robin. He quickly, threw out his left foot across the gravel towards the boy's feet. The teenager answered his attack by simply leaping forward, and in a blinding motion, he struck Slade across his face. Slade could feel blood run across his cheek, seeping into his suit. He seemed furious as Raven's hero lowered his arms.

"I do not want to fight, nor for you to destroy Raven or the 'Titan Tower'... " The boy said quietly. Slade didn't want to give up now. He hated the losing a battle more than he hated the Titans. He stood up, running his hand across his helmet.

"It is you who will give up...I am more powerful than you think..." Slade quickly leapt over the two teenager heroes, and while in the air, he pushed then apart using his thick, metal boots. The boy rolled across and successfully landed onto his feet, Raven the same. Slade smiled, he knew exactly what to do. He thrust out a large device with button configurations all over it. He jabbed the large, green button that read 'Net' on the paint. Instantly, a large net latched out, covering Raven. Slade could hear the boy yell Raven's voice out as he ran for Slade. The villain thrust out his knee against the boy's chest heavily knocking the 'hero' backwards with a small grunt. While Raven struggled helplessly with the tight rope, Slade pressed another button, sending gas sifting onto Raven.

--

Raven could feel the smelly gas bury her into clouded mist of poison. She coughed, covering her mouth, but already the gas flowed into her nose and mouth. She gasped for air, flinging her fists at the air, but it was no use to struggle. She dropped to her knees, eyelids growing heavy each unbearable second. Her lips grew ice cold along with her used-to-be gray, rosy cheeks. She tried to withstand the poisoned air, but already she laid her head onto the ground arms, legs, and body alike growing weak and unfeeling.

"Pl-Pleas...." She uttered softly in a small monotone voice.

--

Pleas rose from his fetal position to see Raven collapse onto the gravel inside the tight net. He gasped in horror as his Gothic friend laid unconscious. Slade smiled wickedly as he yet again pressed another button, sending him and Raven disappearing to the skies; Pleas groaned,

_I-I can't give up...not now..._

He thought desperately. Quickly, he flew to the sky where Slade had positioned himself. But before he could grab the ropes, Slade briskly flew away from Pleas, off to another distant spot at dazzling speed. Pleas hanged there helplessly, eyes filling with tears.

"Raven...." He cried softly burying his face into his blood-shed hands.

--

_And how was that? Enough for the approval, I hope. Thanks again, and Chapter 4 will be posted soon. Thanks, and happy reading. _

__


	6. Chapter 4 A Dream

_Authors Note: I am progressing very well with the chapters, now hearing more replies. In this small chapter, a result from the knockout, which in both Pleas and Raven's view, could draw your breath away...enjoy. _

_Dead Tears, _

Prey

Chapter 4

Raven rose up abruptly, slightly gasping. She raised her sweaty palms to her face. It seemed real, almost, strangely _too _real. Closing her eyes, she still remembered everything...but she was in the Titan Tower. She rose to her feet, holding her head. Everything was the same...everything. All of the objects were in place, the sun still shined behind her drapes, and she could hear noises from outside.

_Pleas..._

She almost forgot about Pleas,

_Is he okay? Could he possibly..._

She pushed away the thought...she was already dizzy from the deep sleep. She walked slowly to the door. Nothing. Which seemed strange, normally the kitchen would be abuzz everyone making or eating breakfast. She opened the door slowly, cautiously. Everything seemed the same, no one was out, but all of the objects were in place.

"Hmm...um, hello?" She asked softly; she was answered by a slight thump coming from the Living Room. Her eyes turned star white, glowing annoyed. Someone was obviously playing a trick on her.

_Probably Beast Boy and Cyborg..._

She stalked the sound, which had stopped suddenly when she closed her door behind her. She heard the noise again...this time it seemed mysteriously behind her. She turned to see Pleas. Standing in front of her,

"P-Pleas?" She stuttered, Pleas did not smile but instead spoke.

"Hello, Raven..."

"I-I...How did you—"

"I just came in...you need to wake up..." He said quietly. Raven seemed confused as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Wake up...But I do not understand..." She answered, looking at her skin.

"He has trapped you into a dream reality of a sort..."

"So that must be the poison..." She raised her fingers to her chin, inquiring.

"I am sorry, but you need to forget that now...you must get out..."

"But...but...what about you...Are you okay?..." She asked raising her hands to Pleas' shoulders. Pleas smiled.

"Do not worry...I will be fine..." He said softly, "I won't let him hurt you...." Raven closed her eyes, feeling warmth spread across her cheek, and a small kiss onto her forehead.

"Plea...I..." Raven tried to say...but her eyes shot open to a dark, cold room with machinery and a small light coming from a small fireplace. With a large, velvet chair that had small pegs, and long, metals armrests. She could hear the same words that she never wanted to hear sound.

"Sorry for disrupting that little 'dream'...didn't want him to disturb..." The dark voice said. Raven glared, clenching her fists.

"Slade...I will defeat you...." She replied darkly, "...Pleas can and will beat you, even if I am not there to help..."

Slade turned to face the angry teenager, smiling.

"I wouldn't count on that Raven...I am sure he will encounter more than he can battle..."

"Leave him alone!!" Raven yelled, "What are you going to do to him?!"

"I'm sure that the Hive can answer that...." Slade growled cunningly. Ravens eyes turned from anger to worry.

"Pleas..." She murmured to herself as Slade drew in.

--

Pleas softly landed his feet onto the ground in hunched stance. He could feel signs of Raven waking up from force, he knew that Slade cut her off from him...

_I almost could find her location... _He thought, rubbing his perspired forehead. He was not sure if the kiss had warned her, or if she could feel it. She _was_ in a dream...but she and he practically loved each other. Even if one denied it. He uncovered his fingers away from his face to see the result of the small battle. The cement was ultimately crushed into a singed crater, and a few windows appeared shattered. But the damage seemed small as some of the citizens rose out from their hiding spot. He looked up at the blue horizon sky, up at the clouds, wondering to himself.

_How can I save her?... _He asked in his mind, _I do not know where this fortress is located, as well as know what I am dealing with..._

A large, crushing blow to the gravel from behind interrupted his thoughts. A large, broad shouldered teenager with a bushy, orange mane with a yellow and black-stripped suit over him, hair covering the spots that were not a part of the suit.

"Pleas...this is your lucky day.." He said, smirking. Pleas did not answer, as the bulky animal approached him. "For you are going to go against the Hive...and you aren't coming out of the battle alive..."

--

_A more successful chapter, rather then the two-parted, Chapter 3. But, mistakes are left behind for now. Thank you, and happy reading. _


	7. Chapter 5 Part 1 Battle

_Authors Note: A new edition, a new chapter a new hope as well...Pleas is about to find out that there is more at hand then he thought...and the H.I.V.E helps him to remember that... _

Prey

_Chapter 5_

_Part 1_

**_Pleas' Pov_**

_I looked at the smirking lion. It seemed that he was not kidding, he was about one foot above me, but I had sized him up as he approached before. His grin continued as I answered his 'proposal of authority'. _

"_And what do I do if I do not surrender to your pathetic request?..." I asked, forcing a growl under my throat. I tried to avoid the fact that I was pummeled to the ground before by showing off. The large-muscled figure's confident face turned to annoyance, yet he still seemed to boast._

"_Obviously, you have not heard of us, cretin...we are the members of the H.I.V.E, an organization that could easily dismantle that 'Teen Titans' that you stood up for before...and utterly failed, might I add..." He replied, showing his glistening, white teeth with a toothy cunning smile. _

"_We...you have more for me to defeat..." I raised my chest slightly, listening closely for any signs of attack. Sure enough, I could feel two lurking behind me. What a sad attempt..._

"_You catch on quickly..." Before my eyes, the puma/lion teen latched out at me huge fingernails singed out. The two behind me as well lurched forward, one coming to the right, the other to my left. Once again, I ultimately 'froze' time by sprinting towards the mammoth character; with dynamic force, I grabbed his left arm, and concentrated on his feet, and sure enough he seemed to float as if he only weighed 5 pounds. _

"_**-Unghgh!- **L-Let me go, peasant!!" He managed to choke. I smiled softly, answering his call by letting go as another 'henchmen' swung in. Apparently he was a small, bald little boy with bright goggles that hanged over his small forehead, and a green jumpsuit with a backpacked wings that hanged over his shoulders loosely. He was pummeled in the chest, crying out as well as he was squished to the ground by his comrade. In a rough attempt to defend myself, a pair of hands wrapped around my neck, pressing against my Adam's apple. I choked for a while as the skinny girl breathed heavily against my ear. _

"_Wh-What's wrong -gasp- Pleas?! H-Had enough?!" That smart little comment deserved a right hook to the cheek. I could feel my eyes turn a dark purple glow, the girl yelped in surprise as I flinged her off of my back onto the gravel. I raised my dirt, blood shed hands to her body and concentrated. Sure enough, she started to float in a glowing bubble of energy, with the body wringing around helplessly. "Get...me....out...now!!"She yelled over the loud noise. _

"_Than tell me where Slade's base is!!" I answered, the glow growing larger. _

"_**Never!!"**_

"_**Tell me!!**" _

"_F-fine...I-I'll tell you..." She answered, her voice croaking. I ceased my hands down, sending the girl to the ground with a loud thud. Blood from my hair seeped down past my eyes to my once dark maroon shirt. I now had a chance to save Raven...finally..._

_**-- **_

_A new style is at hand. Point-of-view. I have looked up on stories, and I have decided that this is a fine idea...used by many...Part 2 is coming soon fans..._


	8. Chapter 5 Part 2 Teen Titans

_**Authors Note: **Ah, long time since update...sorry for the long wait readers...since some have asked me questions, as well as commented, I think it is fair that I respond to them: _

**_Thorn on a Rose: Thank you. That is somewhat like I planned, yet, Pleas is almost like Raven in so many ways...._**

**_Darkness-Raven: Thanks for the support, as well as suggestions in e-mail, you have been a faithful fan..._**

**_Dark Ravenna: It took a while to update for some chapters...but it was definitely worthwhile and enjoyable..._**

**_Evil White Raven: -phew- I always wanted it to be that way..._**

**_Dr. Evans: Thanks for the comments...I have seen your fanfictions as well...I think I replied to 'Crow'...I am sure I did..._**

**_YojimbosBlade: Thank you, if you like this story, then please keep on reading..._**

**_xtremeldemeldo: Ah! A mistake! Thank you very much...I will have to correct that...and the bleeding scalp comes from Slade's boot forcing him apart from Raven..._**

**_Teen Hikari: Of course! Just add something to it, like ' Pleas ' so then some will not get confused! _**

_Well, I hope that is everyone accounted for, so without further ado...here is the next chapter of 'Pleas'...enjoy_

_Dead Tears,_

Pleas

_Chapter 5_

_Part 2 _

_Well, the apparent 'Jinx' character sure did help. She had told me there was a vacant factory near the end of downtown, a likely place for a villain of any kind. Even though Slade was weak from battle, and Raven would probably help, I needed more allies...Slade was strong, I had figured out the hard way. But I wasn't going to fall to him again...all I could request is a team of a sort. But...who? I concentrated slowly on my options thinking of who could possibly take on Slade, who has done it before, who knows him like the back of their hands. But of course. The Teen Titans that Raven mentioned about earlier, as well as the mammoth teenager..._

"..._**we are the members of the H.I.V.E, an organization that could easily dismantle that 'Teen Titans' that you stood up for before...and utterly failed, might I add..." **_

_That stupid enemy managed to spill about them...just like earlier before I battled against that 'Slade'. Didn't he turn towards the harbor? _

_I turned to where Slade had looked upon, and I could spot it near the middle of the sea. A large, crimson **'T' **standing broadly over a small piece of land. I think it is time I paid the Titans a little visit..._

_--_

Raven pulled harder on her linked chains, feeling the same burn to her wrists from the metal. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't break free...Slade of course, was enjoying the apparent desperation.

"You cannot break free, even with your powers..." He stated smugly, "And I am the only one who is the keeper of the key's..." holding up a set of rusty, gold coated rods. Raven ignored his raving, lowering her head draped in her hood. After what seemed like a few minutes, Raven could feel a presence lurking nearby to her right. She turned her head, only to see a dynamic blast sending Slade toppling over, sending every object in the room that wasn't held to the ground crashing against the walls, with plaster scattering everywhere from the wall blast. As the smoke sifted, Raven could see four figures standing in the new 'doorway'. One of them had a mask covering his eyes, a metal vest covering the chest, and a long golden cape hooked onto his neck that touched the dark green jump-suit pants , along with a belt matching the cape. Another was half covered with heavy machinery that had blue striped on his arms, his face seemed to be covered halfly with more metal parts, along with a left red eye. The boy behind the two teenagers was a green changeling with fur hanging only on his head, and a purple jumpsuit covering his body with silver gloves at both of his hands. And last there was a peach skinned girl with light green crescent eyes with red/orange hair that reached down on her shoulders and a almost matching suit to the changeling's, only it did not have any sleeves for her arms or legs. Raven instantly recognized them- **Robin**, the leader also from Gotham City; **Cyborg**, the half human, half android; **Beast Boy**, who could change into every animal on the planet...extinct or alive; and **Starfire**, the friendly Tamarian new to the Earthly ways. But was very powerful. Robin glanced at Raven, then to the recovered Slade and smiled,

"He was right then..." He said solemnly, and without hesitating he threw out a staff from his utility belt, "Teen Titans, **_go!_**" He yelled to the others as he sprinted to where the villain laid.

--

_Thanks again for the support readers, more is to come..._


End file.
